


Spotlight

by MotherofScavengers



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Actor Ben, Actress Rey, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is hella intrigued, Cunnilingus, Dinner Drinks and Fucking, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, FlirtyBanter, Graham Norton Show - Freeform, Hotel Sex, Oral Sex, Public Humiliation, Rey has a crush, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherofScavengers/pseuds/MotherofScavengers
Summary: Inspired by this prompt from @galacticidiotsActress Rey is doing press for her latest movie. During a segment where Graham Norton reads thirst tweets, they show one of Rey’s own: 

“@/OfficialRey: Watching Galaxy Wars. I may not know how to drive, but I would love to ride Solo.”

(Ben) Solo happens to be the other guest.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 145
Kudos: 638
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After watching TROS during quarantine, I was desperate for Ben and Rey to have the HEA the film denied them...which lead me to fan fiction! I had zero interest in writing my own fics, content to read all the fun, creative, and smutty works already out there. And then I saw this prompt from @galacticidiots on Twitter and I HAD TO WRITE IT! I hope everyone enjoys my first fic!

Rey chose the wrong day to lounge about in bed.

As the driver zipped the car through the West London streets, she tried her best to tune out her assistant’s scolds. She was well aware they were late, and she certainly didn’t need Kaydel’s stress to exacerbate her own.

“I thought you were going to wear the Brandon Maxwell caped dress.” Kaydel didn’t look up from her phone, where she rapidly typed out texts and answered emails.“You said you liked the textured look.”

“I do like it.” Rey flipped open a compact, ensuring she hadn’t smeared her red lipstick when she’d tossed back a shot of whisky before dashing out the door. “But I was in the mood for black.”

The black Stella McCartney jumpsuit with the subtle leopard pattern, plunging neckline, and belted waist was elegant. Sophisticated. She’d pulled her hair into a simple chignon bun, with tear drop earrings and her trademark pendant necklace, the last gift she’d received from her late parents, and Rey fancied she was fashionable enough for a late night talk show.

But more importantly, the jumpsuit saved her from the effort of shaving her legs.

“We should arrive in the next minute or two, and we’re going to need to get you inside ASAP.” Kaydel finally glanced at her, raising her brows. “The production assistant said you should have enough time for a quick makeup touchup before they’ll hustle you on stage.”

_Fantastic,_ she thought bitterly _._ Rey clamped her jaw and smoothed her palms down her thighs to calm her racing heart. There was no one to blame for her current mad dash to the studio but herself. Instead of rising with her normal six o’clock alarm, she had hit the snooze button and skipped her morning yoga session, opting to sleep instead. When her old friends, Finn and Rose, had arrived for their lunch date, she’d convinced them to abandon their plans for drinks at the pub to eat pizza and drink wine in her hotel suite instead. And because they were dear, lovely people, they’d consented.

Or rather they’d understood that being home in London unearthed old, painful memories that left her emotions in a precarious state. So precarious that she was now running disastrously late for her appearance on the Graham Norton show. At any other time, Rey would be appalled by her behavior…yet in this moment, she still would prefer to have stayed in bed.

“We’re here,” Kaydel announced as the car jerked to a halt in the alley behind the studio.

Rey inhaled deeply, counted to three as she grounded herself, before she puffed her cheeks in exhale. Grasping her new found equilibrium, she exited the vehicle and followed Kaydel through the studio door.

Backstage resembled an industrious beehive, with busy assistants, technicians, makeup artists, writers, and others bustling about like efficient worker bees. The organized pandemonium always left her a tad off kilter, and it usually took her thirty minutes or so of relaxing in the green room to calm her nerves.

But she didn’t have that luxury now. She’d just have to tough it out.

A tall blonde woman holding a clipboard stepped in front of them, her face visibly relaxing. “Thank God you’re here! You’ll be announced shortly.”

Spinning about, she lead Rey to the sound technicians to be mic’d up, while a makeup artist dusted her T-Zone with powder and spritzed her with setting spray. As soon as the woman stepped away, a raucous chorus of cheers echoed through the narrow backstage halls. Apparently Graham had introduced his first guest.

“You’re up next,” the production assistant said, beckoning Rey to follow her.

With a quick wave to Kaydel, she hustled after the assistant, once again thankful she’d opted for the jumpsuit. The woman stopped near the bottom of a short set of stairs that Rey knew lead up to the sound stage. From here, she could clearly hear Graham’s introduction.

_From period dramas to romantic comedies, our next guest has charmed audiences young and old. Her next project, the indie thriller Into The Gale, just swept honors at Sundance. Please welcome Rey Niima!_

Squaring her shoulders, Rey climbed the stairs and stepped onto the stage, affixing a smile on her face. Graham greeted her enthusiastically, gripping her hands and bussing both of her cheeks. When he extended an arm toward the red couch, she greeted her fellow guests, members of the rock band, Jupiter Arrival, before taking a seat next to the lead singer.

With the stage lights beating down on her like the LA sun in August, Rey gathered her poise about her. This was just another role she had to play. Smile, laugh, deliver a witty comment. She’d done it numerous times before and because she loved what she did, she would continue to do it in the future. If her smile now felt a tad brittle, she hoped it didn’t show.

_And last but certainly not least, we’re joined by one of Hollywood’s most in demand actors, who’s about to make his writing and directorial debut at Cannes with the highly anticipated film, Nightlight. Join me in welcoming Ben Solo!_

Rey whipped her head to the side, her mouth going slack. _Oh fuck!_ Why had no one told her Ben Solo would also be a guest tonight? If she’d known, she definitely would have opted for the caped dress.

She studied him as he greeted Graham, the seams of his charcoal gray blazer stretching across his shoulders and making her mouth go dry. When he turned, her gaze traced over the black sweater pulled snug over his broad chest before drifting down to take in his dark slacks. His role in a baseball biopic told her the material hid a pair of athletic thighs and a taut ass. With his tousled dark hair, aquiline nose, and a scattering of moles dotting his face, he stole all the attention in the room. In an industry of pretty, perfectly symmetrical faces, Ben Solo was memorable.

Rey had nursed a crush on him since she watched his first Galaxy Wars movie years before, and aside from seeing him across the auditorium at award shows, they’d never met. But as his dark gaze snagged hers, she realized the movie screen had blunted his appeal. His magnetism. She abruptly felt like a red dwarf caught in the orbit of a pulsar, dragged exponentially closer to its core.

“Rey, it’s a pleasure,” he murmured, leaning in to kiss her cheek in greeting.

She fought not to close her eyes as his scent flooded her senses. He smelled like some magical blend of citrus and cloves. Had she even spritzed on perfume? Her eyes went wide as Rey realized Ben had probably caught whiffs of pizza and cheap red wine on her skin. How mortifying!

While he greeted the band members, she allowed herself a brief moment to wallow in her shame, but her smile was mega watt when he finally settled onto the sofa next to her. Yet Rey could practically feel the heat radiating off him, a feat aided by their crowded proximity on the sofa. It would be a miracle if she survived the show without melting into a puddle.

In a bit of a self protective trance, Rey followed along as Graham questioned the members of the rock band about their new album, and did her best to laugh and comment when appropriate. If she didn’t really process a word that was said, she hoped her performance made no one the wiser.

"So Ben, _Nightlight_ is generating a lot of buzz, which I’m sure pleases you. How did it feel to be on the opposite side of the camera? A bit different, I’d wager,” Graham said, his expression curious.

Rey lost track of Ben’s response as his deep tenor washed over her skin, releasing the breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. When she had been in acting school, she would sometimes put his movies on in the background as she studied or cleaned or got ready for bed, because his voice never failed to relax her. And even under the sweltering stage lights, and the studio audience watching them like fish in a tank, Rey finally felt the tension leach from her body.

“…but Rey here was really amazing in _Into The Gale_ , and it’s guaranteed to do well at Cannes.”

Ben’s whiskey-colored gaze ripped her back to the moment, and she blinked. And blinked again. The corner of his stupidly plush mouth twitched ever so slightly, and she suspected he knew she had not been attending to the conversation.

Now she had to make sure he never knew he was the reason for her distraction.

“Yes! I’ve heard only praise about your performance in _Into The Gale_ , Rey.” Graham leaned forward in his seat, his eyes bright. “The character is a departure from the roles we’ve become used to seeing you in.”

“It’s vastly different, which is what attracted me to the project in the first place. I read the script, and found it really compelling and edgy. I signed on right away, and I hope audiences enjoy the story as much as I did.”

Graham pointed his card at her. “Can you tell us about the movie and your character?”

She nodded, feeling more confident. “I play an emergency room doctor, who finds herself targeted by a former patient who blames her for the loss of his arm. It’s dark and thrilling and really intense. I adored being a part of the team.”

“ _That_ does sound intense. What made you decide to tackle a more dramatic role?”

“These types of role have always interested me, but,” she shrugged, “there’s just something about me that makes casting directors want me for all their romantic, comedic roles.”

“It’s your smile.”

Rey crinkled her brow, noting again Ben’s barely-there smirk. “I guess there’s something to be said about the comfortable appeal of a big toothy grin.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say it’s comfortable.” His gaze moved over her face with an unreadable expression. “More like charismatic. Definitely disarming.”

Her heart was pounding so loud she wasn’t sure she heard him correctly, but then his dark eyes dipped to her mouth and she flushed hot in certainty.

Crossing one leg over the other, she angled toward him. “Do you know who else are often described as charismatic? Cult leaders and serial killers.”

“But I can’t think of a single serial killer who looks quite like you.”

“And I would argue that’s because she’s good at her job.”

The audience laughed along with Graham and the other guests, but Ben didn’t. Instead his mouth stretched into a broad grin, twin dimples softening the harsh beauty of his face.

“Someone needs to cast you in a movie as a femme fatale serial killer -” Graham began.

“Who’s hunting former Nazi war criminals -”

“Or violent white supremacists,” Ben interjected.

She moved an inch closer. “Maybe she’s a government operative who charms her way into elite political circles and ruthlessly stomps out corruption.”

Ben tapped his chin with a long finger. “Or perhaps she’s just a beautiful woman who enjoys the attention of men…until she grows bored and kills them.”

“Like a praying mantis.” She raised a brow. “And would the male lead be tasked with stopping her?”

“No.” His lips were mesmerizing as they shaped the word. “He’d supply her next victim.”

Rey barely managed to contain her shiver. When she finally spoke, she was breathless. “Are you going to write the role for me?”

He shifted until his knees were almost touching hers. “Perhaps I will…although I may require assistance getting the characterization just right.”

His words, combined with the weight of his stare, made heat pool in her belly. In an act of self preservation, Rey looked away as she squeezed her thighs tightly together.

“If you’ve ever wanted to be a screenwriter, Rey, here’s the perfect chance,” Graham offered, his eyes gleeful as they bounced back and forth between her and Ben.

“Indeed.” She cleared her throat. “But aside from writing thank you notes and coming up with witty comments to the tune of 240 characters, I don’t have much writing experience.”

“Don’t short change yourself,” Ben said, his voice soft. “Tweet writing is an art unto itself.”

“Speaking of tweets, Rey, my team has found several intriguing tweets of yours,” Graham drawled, tapping his note card on his armrest.

Unease raised the hairs on her arms. Twitter was her preferred social media platform, where she shared random insights about the industry, as well as retweeted activists and non-profits who were doing the hard work raising awareness for social and political issues she was passionate about. However, Rey didn’t think such tweets would warrant the devilish expression currently brightening Graham Norton’s face.

“Ben, did you know Rey was a big fan of Galaxy Wars?”

“I didn’t.” He glanced at her askance, his black brow arching just so.

_FUCK. No, no, no!_ Her thoughts dissolved into static. This couldn’t be happening.

The host’s grin was positively wicked. “Oh, but she was and, no doubt, still is. Let me show you,” he said, twirling his chair to the monitor behind him.

_@/OfficialRey: Watching Galaxy Wars. I may not know how to drive, but I would love to ride Solo._

While the audience whooped and catcalled, and the other guests laughed uproariously, Rey withdrew into herself, even as she projected a bashful smile. When the effort of keeping that smile in place became too much, she tucked her chin into her chest and pressed her lips together, her cheeks on fire.

If only she knew of an incantation to coax the earth to crack open and swallow her whole.

When the laughter in the auditorium abated, Rey raised her head and uttered the first thing that sprang forth from her tongue. “It’s a good thing I know how to drive _now_ , or else Ben would be really embarrassed if I asked for lessons.”

All the reactions to her response faded to the background when the sound of Ben’s gruff chuckle met her ears. Perhaps she could salvage her respectability, after all.

“And what of this one?” Graham prodded.

_@/OfficiallyRey: Is it possible to develop a glove fetish? Because Solo’s black gloves in Galaxy Wars are making me rethink my preference for vegan leather._

Rey clenched her eyes shut and physically cringed. She tried her best to drown out the laughter of the audience, until her knees received the softest of nudges. That touch grounded her. Reminded her that she still had a role to play.

Prying open an eye, she flashed Graham a contrite look. “My God, your staff really went plumbing the depths of my twitter. My Kylo Ren crush reached its peak during my third year of acting school.”

Loud catcalls echoed about the sound stage, urging her to gesture to the gorgeous man beside her. “I mean, can you blame me?”

Rey steadfastly kept her gaze away from Ben, not wanting to see his reaction. She’d been humiliated enough. Graham took pity on her and steered the conversation to Ben’s predictions for Cannes, and then introduced Jupiter Arrival’s musical set. As loud, melodic cords strummed through the sound stage, Rey tried her best to appear composed and entertained by the performance. But her poor nerves were battered, and her hands trembled in her lap.

Apparently, she was now goddamn Mrs. Bennett. Hopefully Kaydel carried smelling salts.

The warm presence on her right shifted closer, and Ben’s breath teased her skin as he whispered, “I didn’t think it possible for someone to recover as quickly as you just did.”

“Oh, but I _haven’t_ recovered.”

His quiet snort skipped along her spine like a caress. “You’re quite the actress, then.”

“I’m really not.” Rey huffed. “You’re speaking with my ghost. When Graham read that second tweet, my soul drifted off into the ether.”

Ben’s chuckle was drowned out by a pulse of music, but she felt it just the same. “Well, that’s unfortunate, as we’ve only just met. I sense there’s much more I’d like to learn about you.”

Rotating her head, Rey fell prey to his hypnotic gaze. “So you can write your femme fatale?”

“So I don’t fall victim to the one next to me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ben and Rey enjoy a drink after the taping of the Graham Norton show, and Ben crushes HARD on our girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this was inspired by this [prompt](https://twitter.com/galacticidiots/status/1271774569662230529?s=20) from @galacticidiots

_What the fuck was he doing?_

The words pounded through Ben’s skull even as his lizard brain wondered what the skin below Rey Niima’s ear would taste like.

Sucking in a breath between his teeth, he leaned back. Darting his gaze about, Ben willed himself to remember where he was at and why he was there. _Nightlight._ The only reason he’d agreed to come on this damn show was to promote the film, and that had to remain his priority.

Press junkets had always been a chore; a necessary but annoying aspect of his job. But this tour was different. _Nightlight_ was a film he’d quite literally poured his blood, sweat, and tears into, and he was determined to promote his project with all the excitement and conviction it deserved.

His sudden fascination with discovering all the places on Rey’s body that would blush at his touch would have to wait.

Which was difficult with her sitting so close. Ben would never have guessed Rey Niima, the darling of Hollywood, would be so fucking expressive. But since he’d set foot on the sound stage, he had discovered her every thought flashed across her mien like a marquee lined in white lights. And every word that slipped past her sinful red lips in that goddamn sexy accent, every sultry laugh, every time her hazel eyes bore into his, told Ben she was just as tangled in this taut web of attraction as he was.

Only upon his arrival at the studio did he learn the identity of his fellow guests. Ben didn’t know much about the band, Jupiter Arrival, but when he met the members in the green room, they’d been friendly and easy going. The lead singer had been only too happy to tell him that Rey Niima would also be joining them, and Ben was hard pressed to explain why his heart thumped out of sync at the news.

He’d never met Rey, but like the rest of the world, he was familiar with her work. Her star had risen thanks to roles in popular romantic comedies and an Austenesque film that earned her several award nominations. But it wasn’t until he saw an early cut of _Into the Gale_ that Ben realized she was the real deal. Her performance was gritty. Raw. Dare he say, awe inspiring? Audiences may know Rey Niima as the quirky and pretty girl next door, but her new role was about to throw her good girl image right out the window.

And after being the recipient of her flirtatious smiles and heated looks for the evening, Ben doubted she was ever that good in the first place.

Jupiter Arrival was finishing their set, and he hadn’t heard a single music note. Ben wasn’t sorry for it. Why would he waste his energy watching a bunch of twenty something tattooed musicians thrash about when he could whisper in Rey Niima’s ear and watch her lovely skin pebble and flush?

“Would you like to grab dinner with me after this?”

Her mouth opened for a second, before snapping closed. “I’ve already had dinner.”

Ben bit back a laugh. “So a drink, then.”

“Aren’t you worried?”

“Worried?” Ben frowned. “Should I be worried? Do you intend to do something embarrassing, like order a daiquiri?”

A smile ghosted across her mouth. “There’s nothing wrong with daiquiris. They have their time and place.”

“Agree to disagree.”

She bumped her shoulder into his. “What I meant is aren’t you worried about the press that will follow? You know if we’re seen together, the media will hound us incessantly. Is that really what you want? Especially _now_?”

Pressing his lips together, he looked away. She had a point. Even if their association only lasted through a single drink, the tabloids would link them together for months to come. It was guaranteed to be a question asked in every interview he gave. He’d be keen to discuss _Nightlight_ while the interviewer’s only concern would be mining for salacious details about his private life.

Ben studied her profile. She was talented and beautiful…but then, so were most of the women he worked with. Still, her quirky sense of humor made him laugh. And laughter made him relax. That, combined with her innate sensuality left him on a razor sharp edge between arousal and amusement. Months of speculation and questions suddenly seemed more than worth the price to spend a bit more time in her orbit.

“I can be discreet, if you can.”

The music faded into cheers from the audience, and Rey slid her gaze to his for a brief, electric moment…before she turned to greet the band members as they resumed their seats.

Ben grit his teeth as the remainder of the show went by in a blur. If he were pressed by law enforcement to testify about the last segment, his statement would consist solely of the tenor of Rey’s breaths, the heat of her thighs pressed against his own, and the throbbing state of his neglected cock.

When was the last time he’d been laid? Ben couldn’t recall. He’d been so engrossed in the production of _Nightlight_ , his every thought, every molecule of his being focused on bringing the project to fruition, he’d often neglected sleep, meals…and other needs.

Needs Ben was all to willing to ignore until Rey Niima’s hazel eyes latched onto him and sank deep.

After the show, Ben stood backstage with Poe, his producer, while his gaze darted about, determined not to miss the specter of his thoughts.

“You did good, man.” Poe clapped him on the shoulder even while he looked at his phone. “The audience’s trailer reaction was encouraging, and Graham seemed impressed.”

Ben nodded. “I’m relieved to hear I didn’t fuck it up.”

“Not this time, at least.” Poe tucked his phone into his back pocket and gestured to the exit with his chin. “Are you ready to get out of here? I’m starving.”

“In a moment,” he murmured, craning his head to look down the dim hallway that lead to the green room.

“Who are you -” His friend paused, his mouth twisting into a smirk. “You asked her out, didn’t you?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Ben murmured.

Poe scoffed. “Bullshit. The whole world saw you and Rey Niima eye fucking each other out there. I suppose that’s one way to generate some pre-release buzz.”

Ben opened his mouth to say…he had no clue. He snapped it shut with a clack of his teeth. Of course their flirtation was obvious - they had done it on the stage of one of the most popular talk shows in the goddamn world. So much for discretion.

“Whatever, man.” Ben ran a hand through his hair. “She turned me down anyway. Good call on her part. We’ll both be busy over the next few months.”

“You sure she turned you down?” Poe’s gaze slid to a spot behind him.

Peering over his shoulder, Ben zeroed in on where Rey stood with a blonde woman, just inside the back door. Rey nodded along to whatever the woman was saying, before she squeezed her arm in what appeared to be a thankful gesture. Pulling away, the blonde raised a hand in goodbye before departing out the door. After a pause, Rey slowly turned in his direction, quirking her brows when their gazes met.

“I guess I’m off to get dinner without you.” Poe barked a laugh. “Text me tomorrow.”

“Will do,” Ben said, not taking his eyes off Rey. He was afraid that if he did, she would vanish.

“Have fun,” Poe sang, offering Rey a jaunty wave as he ambled away.

They stared at each for a heartbeat, like two fighters in opposing corners of the ring. Except Ben fervently hoped that the only fighting they’d be doing at the end of the night was over who would be on top.

Finally forcing his legs to move, he prowled to her, coming to a stop an arm’s length away. “Rey,” he said simply.

“Ben.” Her cheeks were pink.

“There’s a place by my hotel that -”

“ _No_.” She wrinkled her nose as if she’d smelled something offensive. “You forget that I’m from here. I know where we can go.”

He snorted. “Of course you do.” Ben paused, shifting on his feet. “I’m surprised you said yes.”

“Why?” Rey pushed open the studio door and flashed him a grin over her shoulder. “You haven’t given me riding lessons yet.”

Ben bit his cheek to keep from groaning.

________________________

The pub was crowded with laughing university students, hard drinking locals, and whisky sipping professionals looking for a break from their daily monotony. The lighting was dim, the hum of conversation loud but not deafening, and the rows of bottles and taps aligned behind the bar meant their liquor selection was promising. No one paid him and Rey any notice when they slipped through the door, and tension eased from Ben’s shoulders. It seemed the ideal place for two actors intent on keeping a low profile.

They navigated the crowd and managed to score a small table tucked in the corner. Ben ran his hand along the scarred tabletop as he took his seat, his fingers catching on the deep grooves and old nicks in the wood. From this vantage point, they had a perfect view of the small stage, where a local band played a Depeche Mode cover. A frazzled looking waitress arrived almost immediately, asking for their order as she placed napkins on the table in front of them.

Rey pursed her mouth for second, running a finger over her lips. “I’d like a strawberry daiquiri.”

He barked a laugh before he could contain it. Swallowing convulsively, Ben watched as she raised a impish brow at him, before sliding her gaze to the waitress. “Forgive him. He doesn’t get out much.”

The waitress nodded as if this explanation made sense, proof she wasn’t really attending.

“On second thought, instead of the daiquiri, I’d like a gin and tonic. Thank you,” Rey added with a small smile.

Turning in Ben’s direction, the waitress asked, “What about you, love?”

“I’ll have a whisky neat.”

The woman nodded, departing without a word.

Planting his elbows on the table, he knit his fingers together. “How’d you know about this place? Did you live around here?”

“I never lived in a neighborhood this nice.” Her words were dry. A bit defensive. “But my mate, Finn, did, and we used to come here for a pint on occasion.”

“Ahh.” Ben debated what to say. Her words abruptly reminded him that in past interviews Rey had spoken sparsely of her childhood, hinting that it hadn’t been a happy one.

Before he could contemplate further, she asked him a question about _Nightlight_ , and their conversation veered into comfortable industry territory. It was easy to talk shop, and commiserate over bad auditions, laugh at on-set antics, or gossip about entertainment professionals they both knew. But when Rey leaned forward after a time, spearing him with an intent look, he raised his brows in anticipation.

“Tell me, do you ever wonder what you’d be doing if you weren’t an actor?”

Ben blinked, taken aback by her intense expression. _What would he do?_ He’d never given it much thought. His parents’ connections had opened numerous doors for him, and after much hard work and hustle, he’d eventually found success.

Looking at her now, sitting comfortably in her stylish black outfit, beauty and class and elegance personified, Ben still glimpsed a hint of vulnerability in her eyes. He doubted Rey Niima had been given any sort of leg up in the industry. All her success was a result of her grit and hard work. His admiration for her multiplied.

Remembering her question, he cleared his throat. “Umm, I like to think I would have become a writer.”

“Well, you’re a screenwriter now.”

“I am.” A glow of satisfaction warmed his chest. “But, it’s possible I would have been a novelist.”

She cocked her head to the side. “What sort of novels would you have written?”

The tips of his ears burned. _Dare he tell her the truth?_

“Promise not to laugh?”

“Nope.” Rey said the word succinctly, although her eyes sparkled. “I sense that a man like you needs to be laughed at from time to time. To keep him grounded.”

Ben chuckled. “A man like me?”

“Come on, Ben.” Her red lips tipped up. Fuck, they made his cock twitch. “You don’t need me to tell you what a snack you are. You have _all_ the internet to do that.”

Covering his mouth with his hand, he turned away. Heat stole across his cheeks, and when she _fucking_ giggled, Ben knew she could tell. She was a menace. Capitalizing on his sex appeal was part of his job, and Ben had never shied away from that truth. But for Rey to find him attractive, and _then_ for her to tell him so directly, was…hot as hell.

“I could pull up Twitter right now and easily find a slew of Ben Solo thirst tweets, if you need convincing,” she teased.

Ben turned to hold her stare. “Your thirst tweets are the only ones I’ve ever cared about.”

Rey’s hazel eyes went wide, and he felt a surge of satisfaction to have thrown her as off balance as she’d thrown him. But when her gaze dropped to his mouth, red hot arousal flooded through his veins like a tsunami.

With shit timing, the waitress returned at that moment with their drinks, dropping each glass onto the table with a thud. Without another word, she blended back into the crowd. Ben grasped his drink, raising it to his mouth and enjoying the burn that swept down his throat, chasing away his harried thoughts and allowing him to calm his raging libido.

Coughing lightly, Rey broke the silence. “What were you going to tell me?”

“Oh, right.” Ben took another sip of his whisky for liquid courage, and said, “I think it would be fun to write genre fiction.”

“Genre fiction?” Her brow puckered for a moment. “Like crime and sci-fi and romance?”

“Exactly. They’ve always been the kind of books I read for pleasure, and it would be fun to write something I genuinely enjoy.”

Rey studied him for a heartbeat, her expression unreadable. “You read romance novels?”

Ben focused on his drink, running his thumb along the cool glass. “I do. Sometimes.”

“Did you think I would laugh at that?”

“Maybe.” He lifted a nonchalant shoulder. “I don’t know if you’re one of those literary types that believe a book is only good if it ends with the protagonists dead or staring off at the sunset, alone.”

“Yeah, I’m definitely not that type.” Her sigh brushed across his cheek, drawing his head up. “Of course, I understand that life involves loss and grief and despair and anger, and all those other painful and angsty emotions.” Rey swept her arm through the air. “Hell, I’ve experienced _all_ of them at one point or another. I’m sure you have, too. But…life is also filled with hope. Humor. Kindness. Acceptance. _Love_. Isn’t that what we’re all searching for anyway? Why anyone should be scorned for enjoying books or movies or any other entertainment that centers that fundamental search for love and acceptance, I will never fucking know.”

Wow. Ben leaned back in his chair, his thoughts in a tumultuous jumble and his heart racing with some…. _thing_ he had never felt before. It was exhilarating.

It was terrifying.

From the time he was a child, Ben had been brimful with emotions he struggled to understand. His parents hadn’t known what to do with their sensitive and temperamental child, and that lack of understanding had quickly transformed into anger. Christ, Ben had been angry all the time. It wasn’t until he began acting that he found a conduit to channel all those emotions. He would bet that’s why he was damn good at what he did.

Yet it was Rey’s impassioned speech that made him feel seen for the first time in his life.

He took another sip of his drink, letting the smooth burn ground him. “What about you? What would you have done if not acting?”

Dropping her gaze to the table top, she said, “Well, um, I would have liked to have been an engineer.”

“Really?” His breath hitched. Ben had not expected that response.

She nodded, still avoiding his eyes. “I’ve always been good at fixing things. Building things. One of my foster mums called me a ‘tinkerer’ because I was forever prying something open to see how it worked. She didn’t much like that. I wanted to join the robotics team in school, but their meetings conflicted with drama, so I had to choose. Now I content myself with watching STEM challenges and NASA videos on YouTube.”

As Rey spoke, the din of the pub had faded into the background and Ben forgot about everything but the lovely lilt of her voice. She was so unpretentious. So _real_. Her claim of being a tinkerer was so fucking charming, and Ben was a tad lightheaded, as if she’d just sucked all the air from the room.

She finally looked up, and her shy smile slipped from her face as her eyes widened at whatever she saw in his.

“You shouldn’t look at me like that,” Rey whispered, breathless.

Ben ran his hand along his chin as he continued to watch her. “Like what?”

“Like you’re imagining me without my clothes on.”

“Actually, I’m imagining you on your knees with my cock in your mouth.”

The band’s bassist strummed a low cord at just the right moment to muffle her gasp.

Rey seized her glass, tossing back the remainder of her drink in one gulp. Setting the glass down, she licked her red lips. “I thought you said in an interview once that you considered yourself a feminist.”

He frowned. “What do you mean?”

“What I mean is that shouldn’t you be imagining _your_ head between my thighs?”

_FUCK_! It was Ben’s turn to bite back a groan.

With near panting breaths, he darted his eyes about the pub, gauging whether they had garnered any attention. It was hard to tell in the dim lighting, but the patrons in their vicinity were either watching the band or conversing with friends. No one seemed to notice he was sporting a raging hard on, and he exhaled in relief.

Still, Ben had been in the business long enough to know there were eyes everywhere, and he prayed to every deity he could recall that they would be able to leave without drawing notice.

Returning his gaze to her, Ben found her watching him with her teeth pressed into her plump bottom lip.

“Is the coast clear?”

He swallowed. “I suppose we’ll find out. Are you ready to get out of here?”

“I’ve been ready, Ben Solo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the world on fire, writing this fic has been therapeutic. And ridiculously fun! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rey and Ben go home together...and finally give in to their attraction for each other.
> 
> In other words, they fuck. 😊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this is the longest chapter of the three because, well, these two kids deserved to have a good time. Their banter is limited because their mouths were busy with other things. 😉 
> 
> I intended for this fic to end here, but an idea for an epilogue came to me, and I can't ignore it. I'm not sure when I'll be able to write it because I have a looming deadline on another project, but I will update as soon as I can. 
> 
> Be mindful of the updated tags. If I left anything off, please let me know.

Once upon a time, Rey would have gleefully listed all the dirty things she would do to Ben Solo if given the chance. Those silly fantasies had sprung from her attraction to his past movie roles and fictional characterizations she’d spun in her mind. The _real_ Ben Solo had proven himself to be so much more than any part or caricature could possibly capture. 

Sitting next to him now, in the back of his chauffeured car, she struggled to breathe, as if the enormity of the moment, of what she intended to do to him _and_ with him, was strangling her lungs.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” He whispered, his lips close to her ear. She shivered as his breath teased the hairs on her neck.

Rey nodded, afraid her voice would fail her.

Although Ben had remained close by her side since they left the pub, his heady citrus and clove scent enveloping her and lulling her nerves, he hadn’t touched her. Hadn’t taken her hand. Hadn’t tucked his arm about her waist. Hadn’t done more than walk calmly by her side, as if they were two friends out for drinks instead of two people about to have sex. Rey suspected he’d refrained from such public overtures, mindful the paparazzi could materialize at any moment. She was thankful for his circumspection.

Yet Rey _craved_ his touch. The thought of his large hands stroking her skin, his kiss on her lips, his tongue laving her skin, made her clench her thighs together in want. She couldn’t recall another person who turned her inside out quite so acutely. Or so quickly.

A nagging doubt nudged at her, though. It was an old worry, born of childhood abandonment, that whispered she wasn’t good enough, wasn’t _enough_ , for a man as amazing as Ben Solo. He’d happily sleep with her this night, but in the morning light, with no shadows in which to hide, her allure would evaporate.

It had happened before. Rey had never been able to live up to her own notoriety, which was why it was easier to perform, to play a role, than to be rejected for being herself.

Once inside the car, they’d discovered they were staying at the same hotel. The revelation had eased some of her worries, because the idea of journalists capturing her early morning walk of shame was almost enough to change her mind.

After this, their conversation had lapsed. For all the flirtatious banter and heated looks they shared at the pub, now that they were going home together, they’d both dissolved into shy teenagers on their first date.

Rey certainly knew why she was feeling anxious - it wasn’t every day a girl slept with one of the most famous actors in Hollywood. Ben exuded a casual confidence she could only aspire to, and she found it wildly arousing.

But…his self-possession wasn’t a solid color, but a chromatic mixture of contradictions. He had blushed crimson when he confessed he read romance novels, and then boldly admitted to wanting her to blow him. Rey had barely kept herself from rounding the table to straddle his lap and capture his lips with her own. She wasn’t sure there was anything sexier than a man unafraid to admit he had feelings; that he experienced emotions and wanted to explore them.

The car came to a stop at the side door to the hotel. Kaydel had informed her there was a private lift she could access if she wished to avoid the lobby, and Rey assumed that was Ben’s objective now.

He flashed a keycard at the sensor near the entrance, and held the door open for her to enter before him. They were silent as they waited for the lift, and Rey tried her best not to stare at their reflection in the mirrored doors. She most definitely should not be admiring how good they looked together and spinning fairytales in her head.

Once the lift door dinged open, they entered the compartment in step, but neither of them reached for the keypad.

Ben cleared his throat. “Would you rather we go to your room?”

She shook her head. “My assistant is staying directly next door.”

“And that would be…” he raised a brow, “a problem?”

“I’d prefer not to be overheard.”

He blanched. “Right. Of course.”

Pressing the button for the twenty-second floor, Ben settled next to her. They didn’t touch, but his presence was electrifying, like she stood close to a live wire.

When the lift doors dinged opened, she followed him a handful of metres down the hall until he halted at a door.

Ben looked down at her, his dark gaze drifting over her face. “Rey…have you changed your mind?”

Rey reached out and clutched the hem of his sweater, giving it a gentle tug. “I want this. I want _you_.”

Studying her for a tense moment, he nodded. Scanning his card, he turned the handle when the light blinked green. Ben followed closely behind as she entered the darkened space, the light from the hall illuminating the suite for a second before the door clicked shut. Before she could take another step, a firm hand grasped her wrist, whirling her about and into his arms.

Ben teased his nose down the side of her face, nuzzling against her jaw, before his mouth captured her own with a soft sigh. She was abruptly drowning; in the taste of him, the scent of him, the feel of him under her hands as she gripped his biceps and smoothed her hands up to grip his shoulders. Her lungs burned for a breath, but Rey was loathed to pull away for even a second. Ben Solo was kissing _her_ , and she never wanted it to end.

Saving her from willfully suffocating herself, Ben trailed kisses down her neck, nipping at her overheated skin before soothing the sting with flicks of his tongue.

“My God, all night I’ve wondered what you would taste like.” He grazed his teeth along her collarbone. “All my guess were wrong. So wrong. Nothing could possibly compare.”

A moan slipped past her lips, and Rey craned her neck back to give him better access.

With soft brushes of his mouth, Ben worked his way to the valley between her breasts, where he took a moment to press kisses to each in turn.

“May I?” He asked, tugging gently on her bodice.

“Please,” she begged on a sigh, sinking her hands into his silky strands to hold him close to where her heart threatened to beat out of her chest.

His hands traveled up her spine, then back down, curling around her waist, and then drifting down to her ass, his fingers fumbling about. With a low growl, he jerked away, his hair standing on end and his pupils dilated. “How the hell do you even get out of this thing?”

Rey blinked for several seconds, before she hiccuped a laugh. And then another. She clapped a palm over her mouth to stifle others, but when she snorted, she gave up the effort, and laughed outright.

“Seriously, what the hell do you do when you have to pee?” Ben shook his head as he watched her, the corners of his mouth twitching.

“It’s…a whole ordeal.” She flicked her hand. “But that’s fashion.”

His disgruntled expression made her laugh again. “If you say so.”

Holding his gaze, she unbuttoned the latch hidden behind the belted detail at her waist. Reaching up, she slipped first one shoulder off, and then the other, letting the material coast slowly down her arms. Biting down on her lip, she shimmied it off her hips until it pooled in a black puddle at her feet.

Standing before him in only a simple nude thong, Rey lifted her chin as his dark gaze trekked over her body. The wild state of his hair and the rapid rise and fall of his chest gave him the air of a predator who’d just scented its prey.

But Rey had no intention of fleeing.

When his eyes landed on her breasts, she released an embarrassed huff. “I couldn’t wear a bra with the cut of the bodice. One perk of being small-chested, I guess.”

“They’re perfect.” His voice was black velvet. “ You’re perfect.”

Desire sparked like a flash point deep in her core, and Rey reached for him — until Ben scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder like she was a sack of potatoes.

“What are you doing? I can walk,” she exclaimed, planting her hands on the small of his back to keep from jostling about.

“You take toddler-sized steps. I can’t wait that long.”

Rey rolled her eyes so hard she was surprised she didn’t tear her optic nerves. “I’m sorry I’m not an Ent, like you.”

His hand came down on her ass, the smack echoing in the room and drowning out her gasp.“Your smart mouth has a direct connection to my cock. You’ve kept me on edge all night.”

In the next moment, he dumped her on the spacious bed, and when Rey made to scramble backwards away from him, Ben grasped her ankle and pulled her closer.

Tsking softly, his fingers rubbed circles over her skin. “Have I made you uncomfortable?”

She shook her head.

“If I do, tell me immediately. Pleasure should never be one-sided.”

God, he was incredible. Rey reached up to grab his shirt, tugging him down for a scorching kiss. As their lips moved against each other in a messy yet heated dance, she poured her whole self into the kiss. He may be hers for only this one night, but she intended for Ben Solo to never forget her.

Breaking away, he panted as he looked down at her, his eyes wide. Quickly divesting himself of his clothes, Ben stopped when he was bare, aside from a pair of black boxer briefs. And oh, she could write sonnets about the broad expanse of his pale chest, his powerful arms, and the muscled thighs that promised he wouldn’t tire easily. But it was the considerable bulge tenting his briefs that made her mouth run dry, and Rey couldn’t stop herself from teasing her fingers across his rigid abdomen before hooking her thumbs in his waistband. He immediately halted her, his expression pinched.

“This will be over before it’s even begun if you touch me now.”

Suppressing a smile, Rey nodded and Ben released her hands, nudging her shoulder until she laid back on the duvet. He ran his hands up her legs, before looping his fingers around her thong and yanking it down her legs. As he tossed the scrap of material behind him, a horrified thought occurred to her.

“Bloody hell, Ben, I’m so sorry.”

He startled, his gaze wild. “What’s wrong?”

She gestured to her legs with her chin. “I…” she swallowed. “I didn’t shave.”

Ben dragged his eyes down her body to consider her limbs. A frown marred his face. “I don’t give a flying fuck. You could be Bigfoot’s illegitimate daughter, and I would still stroke your pelt and fuck you with my tongue. When I said you were perfect, Rey, I meant it.”

_Well._

“If you’re done,” he drawled, licking his lips, “I’d like to show you exactly the kind of feminist I am.”

“I’m eager for your oral arguments.”

Rey snapped her eyes closed and cringed. Why was she so awkward? Only she would make a terrible pun right before a gorgeous man settled his shoulders between her thighs. His grunt of a laugh caused her to peek one eye open, and she found Ben smirking at her, shaking his head back and forth.

“It just slipped out,” she explained, her face red with shame.

“You’re adorable.” And without preamble, he threw her legs over his shoulders and ran a thick finger along her cleft.

Tossing her head back, she bit off a moan.

“You’re so wet,” he breathed, teasing her clit but not quite stroking it.

“Did you think I wouldn’t be?” She chased his touch with her hips, determined to have his fingers right where she needed them most. “I’ve been desperate for you since you greeted me on the sound stage.”

Ben glanced up her body, spearing her with a look so overflowing with lust, she bucked against his hands. Rather than respond, he licked straight up her slit.

In all her old fantasies, Rey had failed to factor in the skill of Ben Solo’s tongue and the sinful things he could do with it. A devastating oversight on her part, because now he was using it as a weapon of mass destruction.

Casualties: Rey and her long-neglected pussy.

A blinding white light built behind her eyelids as her body pulled more and more taut with every caress, every thrust, every suck Ben paid to her core. Although her mind was short circuiting with pleasure, Rey still possessed enough sense to recognize that Ben worshiped her like a holy icon; something to be praised and admired. Someone to be _loved_.

And that revelation was what tipped her over the edge, sending her into a whirlpool of colors and lights, as her body clenched around his fingers and tongue.

“That’s it. Damn, you’re so beautiful,” he crooned, stroking her thighs and pressing kisses to her flesh.

Rey lay panting, staring at the ceiling as her world attempted to reorder itself like Tetris pieces.

Settling on the mattress beside her, Ben pulled her to his chest, pressing a kiss to her temple as he held her close. If she were a cat, Rey knew she’d be arching into him as she purred. His hand drifted along her arm, his fingers soothing away her insecurities and leaving only yearning behind. But the erection that rested against her backside told her he wasn’t as relaxed as he pretended.

Inhaling, she brought herself up until she was straddling his waist, his cock resting directly beneath her. On instinct, she ground down against him, tossing her head back as his hard flesh rubbed against her over-sensitized clit.

“Ben,” she breathed, “tell me you have protection.”

He went still beneath her, and when Rey glanced down, his mouth was ajar.

“Shit. I…I’m not sure.”

Rey rolled away, and he jumped up a second later, rushing to a suitcase laid open on the other side of the room. After rifling through the contents for a moment, Ben finally emitted a loud, “Yes!”

He padded back to the bed, studying the gold disc with a frown. “I hope it hasn’t expired.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s been a while.”

“For me, too,” she admitted.

They stared at each other for a heartbeat, and mixed with the desire and hunger simmering in his gaze, Rey glimpsed a note of the same vulnerability that made her lungs feel too big for her chest.

Scooting to the edge of the bed, she beckoned him with a crook of her finger. “Come here."

Ben obeyed, stepping into the space between her thighs, his impressive bulge directly in front of her eyes. Taking the condom from his hand, she exhaled a sigh of relief to see it had not, in fact, expired. Glancing up, she raised her brows as she reached again for his waistband. At his nod, Rey tugged them down, moaning when his cock sprang free.

Taking him in her hand, she marveled that her fingers could barely span his velvety soft girth. Rey dragged her hand from the crown to the base, undiluted lust spiking her veins. Catching his gaze again, she slowly leaned forward to flick her tongue over the fat head and chuckled when Ben’s eyes rolled back.

“I doubt I’ll be able to roll this on without a little…lubrication,” Rey crooned as she pulled his cock deep into her mouth.

Everything about Ben was potent. From the tart, musky taste of him on her tongue, to the intoxicating scent of him surrounding her, to the firm feel of him under her wandering hands. As Rey sucked him deep into her mouth, hollowing out her cheeks, she grew wetter with every hiss and grunt that slipped past his clenched teeth.

“Holy fuck, Rey,” he bit out, thrusting his hips forward, and forcing Rey to reach her hands around to grip his ass to hold her ground.

Abandoning all niceties, Ben tangled his fingers in her hair and worked her mouth up and down his cock. With watery eyes, Rey stared up at him, reveling when she spied the color high in his cheeks. To have this man under her control, completely blissed out, made her a bit crazed.

Suddenly, Ben stepped back, her mouth making a filthy sound when his cock popped free. He practically trembled as she wiped her lips with her fingers.

“If I’m going to come, it’s going to be balls deep inside you.”

She gasped, certain he could make _her_ come with his dirty words alone.

Even with her mind reeling, she managed to roll the condom on him before Ben grasped her knees and spread her legs wide, nestling in the welcoming crook of her thighs. Taking his cock in hand, he rubbed it up and down her wet core. Rey clutched at his forearm, shaking with want.

“Rey,” he bit out. “If you want to stop, tell me now.”

“If you stop,” she growled, “I’ll kick your ass.”

His hoarse chuckle cut off when he thrust deep inside her.

Her breath left her in a whoosh and her back bowed. She was so full. So overwhelmed, as if Ben had filled every inch of space she had to give. Rey doubted there was even room to draw in air.

Ben stroked his thumbs along the insides of her thighs. “Are you okay?”

_Was she?_ It felt as if he’d split her open, laying bare all the emotions that had been building and percolating throughout the evening.

“Hey.” Ben nudged her chin up until she met his eyes. “Where are you? You seem miles away.”

Rey swallowed. “I just need a moment.”

“You can have all the moments you need,” he whispered, running his knuckles across her jaw and down to trace along her collarbone.

It was going to be torture when he said goodbye.

Forcing down her inconvenient emotions, Rey squeezed her inner muscles experimentally, smirking when he dropped his head and groaned.

“You’re not the only one who can play dirty.” Ben grit his teeth as he slid out and thrust back into her.

Her heart ceased beating in her chest, for the center of her being had relocated to the spot where Ben melded their flesh together, pleasure radiating through her body with all the weight of an atomic bomb.

“Ben,” she panted, her back inching up the bed under the force of his thrusts, “I can’t…it’s too much.”

“It’s just right,” he said, bringing one of her knees over his forearm, allowing him to stroke even deeper. “You were meant to take all of me. And I was meant for all of you.”

Rey’s spine bent like a sapling in a storm, helpless against his assault. She had no weapons, no shields to protect her longing heart from his seductive words.

In the expanse of a heartbeat, or perhaps several long hours, Rey’s orgasm flirted with the line between ecstasy and frustration, and she dug her heels into the mattress to force its hand.

“Yes, Rey,” Ben snarled, resting his head on her chest as his hips pistoned between hers. “Take what you need. Take it all.”

Cracking her eyes open, she saw him pop his thumb into his mouth, before bringing it down to press against her clit. And sweet mother of God, her body erupted in a series of tremors and shakes, fire and light, pleasure shattering her to pieces and stitching her back together.

Rey was vaguely cognizant of Ben following after her with a shout, collapsing on top of her, his face tucked into the crook of her neck. They lay entwined for several minutes, the rises and falls of their chests moving in tandem.

Ben rose to toss the used condom in the rubbish bin, before he returned to the bed, pulling her until she lay prone across his chest. He didn’t speak, but his fingers swirled love letters against her skin and his heart beat out a tune beneath her ear. Rey smiled when hers matched its cadence. Sleep eventually claimed her, her usual fears and anxieties spreading like chaff in the wind.

When the early morning light pierced her eyelids, dragging her awake, it was Ben’s warm presence at her side that reminded her where she was and what happened the night before. Rey blinked, clearing sleep from her eyes, as a familiar apprehension crept up her spine. She steeled herself for what would come next.

He loomed above her then, his pupils large as he studied her. “Spend the day with me,” Ben whispered, stroking strands of hair back from her cheek. “My flight to Berlin departs tomorrow, and I cancelled my other plans for today because…well, I’m not ready to say goodbye.”

Her resolve crumbled under the promise of his nervous smile, and Rey managed a jerky nod. “I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your comments and kudos! Writing this fic has filled my creative well, and knowing readers have enjoyed it is the cherry on top!


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rey and Ben reveal their relationship to the world...and try not to stress too much about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had hoped to keep this fic under 10k words, but I'm a lying liar who lies, even to myself. My plan for a short epilogue ballooned to a full chapter because I am long-winded and have no self control. Prepare yourself because this ending is all fluff, with some banter and dirty talk mixed in. If I had more time, I'd love to write about the fun Ben and Rey have with the Kylo Ren mask after the show, but alas I do not.
> 
> This fic writing experience was a blast, and I hope to do it again in the future. Until then, I hope you've enjoyed my small contribution to the fandom.

_Eleven months later_

“Ben, if you muss my hair again, Kaydel is going to kill you.”

With a grumble, Ben released her, watching as she let her dress fall back in to place. In the twenty minutes since she had stepped into their room to showcase her look for the evening, he’d already rucked up her designer gown, bent her over the dresser, and fucked her until they had both come in a symphony of moans and sighs.

“But what about you?” He whispered, stepping close. He brushed his thumb along the dusting of freckles on her shoulder as she rearranged her hair in the mirror. “What are _you_ going to do to me?”

Rey’s red lips quirked up in the reflection, and Ben couldn’t resist the urge to lean down and suck on the sensitive skin under her ear.

“I don’t know how anyone expects me to behave myself,” he grasped her hip, bringing her back flush with his chest, “when you look this fucking incredible.”

Draped in an iridescent, champagne-colored evening gown that made her tan skin glow, Rey looked like a goddess. The enticing v-neck offered a hint at the curves of her breasts, and reminded him of the flirty jumpsuit she wore the night they met. A dramatic slit highlighted her tone legs. But it was her one sleeveless shoulder, with its view of her charming freckles, that had driven him damn near out of his mind. He had been gripped with some animalistic urge to mark her, so all others would know this amazing woman was _his_.

“This gown is everything I hoped it would be.” She slung an arm back to wrap around his neck. “The Alexander McQueen team took into account all my specifications.”

“Did you request the single sleeve?” He asked, dancing his fingers down her bare arm.

“What do you think?”

The coquettish tilt to her head told him everything he needed to know. “You’re a goddamn menace,” he growled, spinning her about and capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

After a time, Ben pulled away, pleased to see her panting. Her eyes were heavy lidded and dazed. That he could still leave her breathless after almost a year together made his chest swell.

Inhaling, Rey smoothed her hands down his lapels. “I thought you preferred it when I wore nothing more than one of your old shirts.”

“Sweetheart, I will take you however I can get you.” He ran a knuckle down the valley between her breasts. “ _I would take you in a shirt. I would take you in a skirt. I would take you in a gown. I would take you with a frown. I would take you here or there. I would take you anywhere.”_

“Green Eggs and Ham, huh? God, you’re such a dork,” she sighed, pulling him down to kiss her again.

Ben lost track of time, drunk on the heady feel of Rey in his arms and the taste of her lips under his, until the sound of the door opening, and an annoyed huff, cut through his lust haze.

“If you two can’t keep your hands off each other, you’re going to be late for the ceremony.”

“Shit,” Rey whispered, breaking away. She flashed Kaydel a contrite look over his shoulder. “I’m sorry. Let me just freshen my lipstick, and we’ll be ready to go.”

“Hux and I will be waiting downstairs.” Kaydel shut the door quietly behind her.

“It’s going to take a tad longer for me to be ready,” Ben grumbled, gesturing down to where his hard cock tented his dress slacks.

“You poor thing.” Rey patted his chest, her voice low and melodic. “However will you survive the ceremony like that? If only you weren’t a nominee, we could stay home and skip the circus.”

“You’re a nominee, too.” Ben readjusted her pendant necklace. “And you deserve to be celebrated and lauded. You deserve to relish this moment.”

Her role in _Into The Gale_ and his work on _Nightlight_ had meant the awards season had been busy for them both. They had walked the various red carpets separately, and Ben had mused on more than one occasion that if he deserved any acting award, it would be for those moments when he had to pretend Rey was a mere acquaintance and not the fucking sun he orbited around.

Yet, they had been together in his bed, wrapped up in the sheets, when the Oscar nominations had been announced. They had clapped giddily for Ben’s Best Original Screenplay nomination, and when _Rey Niima_ had flashed across the screen under the Best Actress category, he’d let out a loud whoop of joy. But Rey had simply stared at the screen, hazel eyes unblinking, before burying her face in his chest and weeping.

Ben was so damn proud of his girl. And she was _his_. They may have kept their relationship private, resolved to not let their personal lives overshadow their films, but Rey had been his since she flashed him that bright smile of hers on the sound stage in London. Keeping their affair out of the public eye had taken Secret Service level maneuvering, but Kaydel and Hux, his assistant, had seemed to enjoy the challenge.

“And you deserve this moment, too. _Nightlight_ is going to have a big night. I can feel it.” She dropped her hand to brush over his semi-hard cock. “You just have to control yourself for a bit.”

“You heartless tease. I’m going to be hard through the whole damn ceremony with you looking this good.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “No after parties. I don’t care if we win. All I want to do is come back here as soon as the ceremony is over, strip you out of that sexy ass gown, and fuck you until neither of us can stand.”

A shiver visibly wracked her body, and Ben smiled wolfishly.

Recovering, Rey reached up to adjust his bow tie. Her gaze smoldered as it swept across his frame, her teeth capturing her bottom lip. “You’re going to burn down all of Twitter when you step onto the red carpet.”

He huffed. “No one is going to give me a second glance once they see you.”

“Oh, but I will.”

Scooping her clutch from the side table, she pulled out a tube of red lipstick and applied a coat. It was the same shade she wore the night they met, and Ben’s mouth went dry. After checking her appearance once last time in the mirror, Rey walked to the door. Grasping the handle, she peered at him over her shoulder. “When I saw you in that tux, looking like all my fantasies come to life, I ditched my underwear because I couldn’t bear the thought of having one more layer to strip off before I could feel your skin against mine.”

With those naughty words, she slipped through the door, leaving Ben groaning into his fist. It was going to be a long night.

______________________

“Are you ready to do this?”

Ben looked to where Rey stared out the car window, the LA streets and palm trees flying by. She’d said little since they had departed, and he had assumed her nerves about the show were starting to set in. But the way she kept gripping his hand, twining and untwining their fingers, hinted that her agitation ran much deeper.

He cleared his throat. “If you’ve changed your mind, we don’t have to do this. We’ve hidden our relationship successfully all this time, and we can keep doing it. I just want you to be happy.”

And he truly did. But Ben also wanted to shout to the world how much he loved her. Christ, he wanted to be her loudest, most vocal cheerleader. He longed to touch her, smile at her, and to whisper things in her ear in public without reservation. He had always played a role, the real Ben constantly tangled up in fiction. Ben knew Rey was much the same. But now…now he was ready to be _real_ and he hoped she was, too.

“It’s time.” Rey squeezed his fingers. “It’s been eleven months of every date, every holiday being a covert operation. I’m tired of pretending you’re not the first thing I think of when I wake up in the morning, and my last thought before I slip off to sleep.”

At a loss to articulate all the emotions detonating like dynamite in his chest, Ben pulled her close and buried his face in her hair, breathing in her fresh scent.

Despite her confession, Rey remained stiff in his arms.

“There’s more. Tell me.”

Her long sigh left her deflated. “It’s embarrassing.”

“More embarrassing than when I tripped on the beach in Greece, and fell face first into the surf?”

Rey hiccuped a laugh. “Maybe not quite to that degree.”

“So then tell me.”

“It’s just…I’ve been so happy. Without the added scrutiny. And I’m…I’m…”

“You’re what?” Ben stroked a thumb along her shoulder.

“I’m worried the pressure will ruin us.”

Tilting her chin up, Ben searched her large eyes for a long moment. So much doubt, so much fear, lurked in her gaze, and he was suddenly angry. Livid that this stunning woman was so used to people abandoning her, she expected him to leave her at the first sign of trouble.

“Rey,” he dropped his mouth close to her ear. “You ruined me the moment we met. You wrecked everything that came before because I wasn’t truly living until I met you.”

With his chin, he gestured to the city whipping by. “All of that out there is just noise. Static. No matter what, it will never be louder than the whispers of my heart.”

“And what does it say?” She gripped his jacket like a lifeline.

“That I love you. That I love you in fancy designer gowns and tattered old tour shirts. That I love you when you smile your toothy grin and when you cry into my chest. That I love you when you praise my writing and when you scold me for leaving the toilet seat up.” Ben kissed her temple. “No amount of media scrutiny is going to change that.”

She swallowed convulsively for a moment, her gaze darting about. “It’s just…I’ve never had a family to worry over. Never had a person I loved so much that their well being eclipsed my own wants and desires.” Angling in her seat, Rey faced him directly, her lovely face pinched. “I’m…scared.”

“Sweetheart,” he breathed, “we can be scared together. This is a big step for me, too. No one has ever peered into my head, glimpsed the cauldron of my thoughts and emotions, and still wanted me. I feel undeserving sometimes.”

“Oh Ben, we’re a couple of damaged misfits, aren’t we?”

“I don't feel like much of a misfit with you.”

Rey sifted her fingers through his hair. “The misfit club would reject our applications, anyway. We’re much too sappy for their taste.”

“Their loss.” Ben shrugged. “We’re a barrel of sarcastic fun.”

Her laugh was a balm, and Ben relaxed, tension seeping from his body.

“You do know we’re about to dominate the entertainment news cycle for a spell,” she murmured.

“I’m aware.” He sighed. “I suppose I should prepare for a terrible moniker to be bestowed upon us. Like Bennifer or Brangelina.”

“We already have a name.”

Ben blinked. “We do? Since when?”

“Since we appeared on Graham’s show. It was all over social media.”

“Well fuck.” He rubbed his brow. “Should I take a guess?”

She flashed a playful grin.

“Ren?” He scowled. “Bey? There’s not a lot of options when we only have three letter names.”

“Whatever were our parents thinking?” Rey shook her head. “Thankfully, your guesses are incorrect.”

He clutched his chest in faux relief. “So what name could they have possibly come up with?”

“Reylo.”

Ben’s thoughts tumbled about. “Reylo? As in Rey…and,” he paused, “Kylo?”

“Exactly.”

“Reylo.” The dual syllables skipped along his tongue. “I suppose it could be worse.”

She pressed her lips together, her cheeks flushing. “It’s because I thirsted over your Kylo Ren character.”

He tsked under his breath.

“I’m not sorry.” Her giggle was light. “That mask, that voice, are…orgasm inducing.”

Arousal spread like venom through his blood, and he dropped his head to the seat back, clenching his eyes shut. Ben had utilized the mask he’d taken from the prop department in any number of their encounters. “Goddamn it, Rey, you’re going to be the death of me.”

“Maybe we can… _play_ with the mask later.”

Jerking his gaze to her, Ben raised his brows. “Don’t expect Kylo Ren to be gentle.”

“God, I hope he isn’t.”

Puffing his cheeks on an exhale, Ben willed his libido to relax. Looking through the window, he glimpsed traffic had snarled to a stop on the road ahead. The queue for the red carpet leading into the Dolby Theatre was minutes away.

Rey straightened her spine, a practiced look of equanimity settling over her lovely features. Watching her morph into Rey Niima, Academy Award nominated actress, was a sight.

Silence reigned as the car inched its way through the queue, their breaths an accelerando that heightened the moment. When the car came to a stop at the curb, Ben adjusted his bow tie as his eyes traced over the long stretch of red carpet. Each side was lined with photographers and journalists who were about to interrogate him and Rey like medieval executioners. The sight made his stomach flip, and he couldn’t determine if it was from nerves or excitement.

“Ready?”

Rey swallowed. “I love you,” she whispered.

“And I love you.” He pulled the door handle. “Now we finally get to show the world we do.”

Stepping out, Ben blinked as flash bulbs sparked around him. Offering the crowd a brief wave, he reached into the car and took Rey’s hand, assisting her out.

The red carpet exploded like a supernova. The flashes of light, the cacophony of shouts and calls, the crowd of people pushing closer about them was overwhelming, and Ben found himself rooted to the spot, his thoughts in an incoherent daze.

Until Rey pressed her body close to his, a gentle hand on his chest. “Smile, darling.”

_Right._ Right. Staring down into her dear eyes, everything clicked back into place.

“Shall we?” Ben winged out an arm for her to take.

They made their way slowly down the aisle, posing for pictures separately, but more so together, as photographers frantically snapped photos of the officially confirmed pair. Rey was like sunshine, answering questions with aplomb about her gown and her thoughts about her nomination, as graceful and effervescent as ever. But Ben felt how she trembled, and he gripped her hand tightly, a reminder she wasn’t alone.

When they were stopped by a reporter from a major news network, they fielded questions like industry professionals, offering praise for their respective films and fellow nominees. But when the reporter’s smile turned devilish, Ben braced himself.

“Seeing you both here, very much together, will no doubt fire up the fans that shipped the two of you after your infamous appearance on The Graham Norton show.” She leaned closer, all eager interest. “Can you tell us how long you’ve been an item?”

Ben glanced down at Rey, who held his gaze for a heartbeat. “We’ve been dating since the show.”

The reporter gasped. “You have? Why have you kept it a secret for so long?”

Rey smiled, her thumb stroking across his knuckles. “Because some things aren’t for the public’s consumption. Some things,” she looked at him then, her fathomless eyes sparkling, “are precious, and deserve to be cherished in private, by only those involved.”

Ben ceased listening after that. Whatever else the reporter had to say was inconsequential. All that mattered was Rey, here by his side, and the future they were building together. A future they had just shoved into the spotlight, but which he knew, in his bones, was strong enough to withstand the heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'd love to know your thoughts about the fic, so please leave a comment, if you're so inclined. Each one makes me smile!
> 
> Edited to add:
> 
> [The inspiration for Rey's Academy Award gown.](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/215821007128840214/)
> 
> [And of course, here's how I imagined Ben looked stepping out of the car!](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/466192998928028330/)

**Author's Note:**

> Rey's really wishing she had shaved her legs! ;-)


End file.
